legends_of_altmarfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Knowledge
"Save knowledge, save the world." -- Elia Sylvannis Forbidden Knowledge is the fifth chapter of the first book in the series, Threat From Beyond and the final chapter of that book. It follows the Legends of Altmar as they complete their quest to deliver the corpse of a demonic invader to the Magicians in Fallharbour. Plot The party arrives in the Free City of Fallharbour and make contact with the Magicians who live there in order to deliver dangerous news of an incoming threat from beyond. However they find the Magicians are not exactly what they expected. Synopsis The party makes their way North from Strombran only to run into a vile troll blocking the road. At first the party attempts to outwit the troll, which they find very easy to do, however this angers the troll who attacks them. Baravio quickly dispatches it with a fireball. Finally the party reaches their destination, the Free City of Fallharbour. They quickly go straight to the Magician's Tower but find no way in. Fortunately Baravio opens the doors for them and they go inside. The Magicians inform them that they will take the corpse and be ready to give them the results in a few days. They are then escorted out except for Baravio, who is taken to Archmage Sylvannis. Sylvannis questions him rigorously about his findings, which he answers complicitly. He also informs her of the dragon and the powerful artifact they discovered in Duuravhiin. She then dismisses him. On his way to rejoin the party he is stopped by Rufus White, who is angry for Baravio leaving him to die to an Ostythil on their mission together. Rufus challenges Baravio to a duel, which he loses. Meanwhile, Rikkert, Cal, and Emilia drink at a nearby bar, the Magical Hat, and are approached by Jon Goren and another magician who demand the confiscation of the Earth Stone. Rikkert refuses and they reluctantly threaten him with violence. Cal convinces both sides to back down, and Rikkert hands over the Earth Stone. Jon thanks him, and Cal for being reasonable, noting he is glad he did not have to resort to violence, and that he is sorry he has to take the stone from them. Rikkert doesn't buy it. Baravio finally rejoins the party, only to find out they are furious with him about telling the Archmage about the Earth Stone. Later they are all summoned to the council chambers in the Magician's Tower, where Sylvannis reveals that the invaders are from another plane, and that they are likely responsible for the numerous Bad Tidings happening throughout Altmar. She suspects this could be the beginning of something larger and tasks the party with investigating several unusual happenings around Altmar incluing reculsive and unusual behaviour by Pavel Jefferies, Doge of Vice, strange animal behaviour and mysterious deaths in Redspan, a man pretending to be a magician in Garad Estus, and increased undead activity near Aelswell in Gibalt. The group decides they will investigate the Doge of Vice first, as it has the largest implications should they ignore it. After the meeting is adjourned, they are approached by the seemingly senile Reemo Starson who offers to teleport them to Vice. After speaking to Baravio, and asking him to steal an artifact from the vault below the tower, Baravio decides to steal back the Earth Stone as well and is successful. Meanwhile the rest of the party get Emilia outfitted for adventuring and prepared for travel. Meeting back in Starson's office, he teleports the party south to Vice. Bestiary *Troll Trivia *First Appearances of the following characters: Elia Sylvannis, Jon Goren, Reemo Starson, Alphonse Durard, Susara Asima *The Rufus reveal was not added until just before the session *This is the shortest chapter in the entire series at 8 pages. *This is the final appearance of Cal, due to his player leaving the game. Category:Chapters Category:Threat From Beyond Chapters